Visitor
by AngelsBeast
Summary: Kaito is at home after a very boring heist, his Tantei-kun didn't show up. Why? But then there is a unexpected visitor who acts a little out of character... KaiShin, oneshot, little shonen-ai (i am bad at summaries, just try this one out ;) )


Hello there!

Again, sorry for the mistakes. I am German.

I don't own DC or MK.

Sadly... T-T

I had the idea for this fanfic from Kaitos jump off the roof in OVA 1 (or at the beginning of the AMV popular with KaitoKid...)

Well, have fun and please leave a review!

Thanks.

AngelsBeast

 **Visitor**

Kaito laid on his bed after a... well, really boring heist.

Man, it's no fun without Tantei-kun! Hakuba is so... urgh. You know.

The young man sighed. But really. Was it too much to ask to have at least a little bit of a challenge?

In his opinion, not.

And where was Tantei-kun? Probably sick?

No. That wouldn't stop him. (One time he came up with a really bad flu. As a result, the little boy broke down at the heist as they met on the roof. Kaito brought him to to of the police officers and advised him to bring the unconscious boy to a hospital nearby.)

So why wasn't he there? A murder? Yeah, sounds like shrunken Shinichi. But still.

He heard the doorbell ring.

He sighed again. That's probably Aoko who wants to complain about KID and how he plays with the task force... not the first time she did...

He heard how his mother opened the door. Groaning, he stood up from his bed. "Mom, who is it?", he asked loudly.

He heard fast footsteps coming toward his room.

Sounds like a really pissed Aoko...

His door was flew open and revealed a heavily panting... Shinichi.

Oh, shit.

Kaito froze.

Shit, shit, shit. What now?

He opened his mouth but before he could say a word the detective stormed forward and grabbed his shoulders. Rough. Kaito flinched. Ow...

"You _idiot_!", yelled Shinichi.

Eh... what?

That wasn't quite... what he expected...

Shinichi tightened his grip. "Can you even _imagine_ how I feel?"

The only thing Kaito could manage to do was a very intelligent "Ehh..." and a confused look.

Perhaps... Shinichi didn't know his identity...?

But that's impossible.

They don't know each other in this form...

While we're at it...

 _Why the hell is there a fully grown Tantei-kun in his room!?_

And when did he change back?

And _why_ is he in _Kaitos room_?

The detective took a deep breath. "You're a freaking jerk. Baka."

Okay. That's enough.

There is no reason to insult him like that.

He took a step back and freed himself out of the detectives grip.

"What the hell? What do you mean? And _who the hell are you!?_ ", Kaito asked and stared at the detective, finally on a par.

Hu. Strange feeling. Shinichis wonderful blue eyes which seemed able to see every inch of his soul...

"You're joking, right?", he asked serious, sounding a little pissed.

Kaito snorted. "Nope. Definitely not. Sorry."

Shinichis expression turned darker. "Your jump?"

"Excuse me?", Kaito asked confused and an eyebrows wandered upwards. Jump?

The detective groaned. "From the roof of the Beika-Hotel? Ringing any bells?"

The roof of the... wait. Oh, shit. He definitely knows.

Poker face, poker face...

"Whatever you're talking about, stranger...", he said and shook his head. "Why would anyone be that insane?"

"That's what I ask myself all the time, too...", he murmured. Then his gaze went back to my eyes. "Now stop joking, KID. I really mean it."

Kaito just didn't respond. He didn't even move.

"Oh, come on. I wont turn you in, idiot. Trust me at least a little bit!", he pouted and rolled his eyes.

Kaito let out his breath he didn't knew he was holding. "Oh well. Looks like you got me, Tantei-kun... Metantei."

He forces his widest grin on his face and sat down on his chair. "So, why are you here?"

Shinichi gives him an incredulous look and sat down on Kaitos bed. "You really don't know?"

Kaito just rolled his eyes.

"You... didn't see the sniper?"

Sniper? His eyes widened. No, definitely not. He shook his head.

"God, Kaito, I thought he got you! Because you made that fucking backflip from the roof! And just fell!"

Oh. _Oh!_ Now he knows what happened.

Today, he made a bakflip from the roof and just enjoyed the feeling of a free fall. I opened the glider in the last second.

"And as you fell, you looked so...", Shinichi began.

"Dead?", Kaito continued. The detective nodded and looked everywhere, just not in Kaitos direction. "Yeah. And I saw the sniper and thought he got you... He's in prison now, if you want to know..."

The thief had to hide a big smile. He cared, hu? Kind of sweet... He chuckled and Shinichis eyes finally met his. "Well, _you_ of all people should know I am not that easy to catch, Metantei!"

"Baro!", the detective yelled and smacked Kaitos head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Your ego. Now shut up." They were silent for a while.

"Glad you're okay.", Shinichi murmured finally.

Kaito saw his soft smile and the wonderful blue eyes and couldn't resist to lean forward and steal a quick kiss from Shinichis so soft lips.

"Thanks for being concerned.", he whispered at Shinichis mouth.

The Heisei Holmes face was now lit up in plenty different shades of red and these wonderful blue eyes looked a little bit shocked.

Kaito smirked. "Oh, you're so fun to play with, Meta- Mhpf!"

Shinichi smashed his lips against Kaitos. As they separated panting, Shinichi gave the thief a little dangerous smile.

"If you plan to play with fire, my dear thief, at least _consider_ the possibility that it won't work like you planed..."


End file.
